Solicitous
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: An alternate reality/semi-canonical future fic. Ketika Uzumaki Hikaru, anak sulung dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Sakura, merasa tidak yakin kalau ia adalah anak kandung orangtuanya, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa pencariannya akan jawaban dapat memunculkan kembali sebuah luka lama. Dapatkah Naruto mempertahankan keutuhan keluarganya?
1. Ninja Academy arc part 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto and anything related to it._

_Beware of OC-centric and family-drama-ish fic. _Saya tahu seharusnya saya melanjutkan dulu fic saya yang lain, tapi ide ini tidak mau hilang dari pikiran saya malah minta dituliskan. _Really can't help it. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Entah mengapa, aku sering kali bertanya-tanya tentang satu hal yang sama pada diriku sendiri._

_Biasanya kulakukan ketika sedang tak ada kegiatan apapun, entah itu saat setelah pulang dari akademi atau saat waktu istirahat di akhir pekan. Namun sayangnya, justru paling sering kulakukan tanpa sadar tiap kali sedang berada di tengah suatu aktivitas, terutama yang membuatku bosan. Saat itu terjadi pikiranku akan mengawang-awang, melamun, dan bertanya-tanya. Kulakukan terus hingga akhirnya ada orang lain yang memecahkannya._

_Berkat itu, di akademi aku sering ditegur Konohamaru-sensei karena selalu terdistraksi—atau apapun itu saat sensei sedang mengajar. Sensei bilang aku harus bisa tetap fokus atau lemparan shurikenku tak akan pernah tepat sasaran, atau malah diriku yang akan jadi sasaran. Begitu sering sensei menegurku sampai-sampai hampir semua anak di kelas menertawaiku, mengejekku, dan mengataiku bodoh serta tidak pantas menjadi anak dari ayahku._

_Cih, memangnya apa yang mereka tahu tentang ayahku. Dasar anak-anak bodoh._

_Biasanya aku tak pernah meladeni mereka. Toh, aku tahu lama-lama mereka pun akan bosan dengan itu. Namun entah mengapa sepertinya telah menjadi hobi mereka untuk terus menggangguku. Membuatku kesal—meskipun tak pernah kutunjukkan karena aku tahu itulah yang mereka inginkan: membuatku marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka, lalu mereka akan mengadu pada sensei, dan akhirnya sensei akan memberi tahu orangtuaku._

_Dan akhirnya apa yang mereka inginkan itu pun terkabul. Hari itu suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik. Mereka lalu mengganggu dan mengataiku. Alhasil aku meninju satu persatu wajah mereka hingga membiru dan menangis merajuk pada sensei._

_Cengeng._

_Hari itu pula aku hanya mendapat cemilan untuk makan malam._

_Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah punya teman. Bagiku, tak ada teman selain keluargaku dan mungkin beberapa kerabat dekat keluargaku. Setidaknya, aku tak pernah punya teman yang seumuran denganku. Mereka selalu menggangguku. Mereka semua iri padaku._

_Padaku yang anak Hokage keenam._

_Memangnya aku peduli? Meskipun aku bangga pada ayahku, bukan berarti hanya karena ayah adalah seorang hokage semata!_

_Saking irinya, hingga mereka semua percaya bahwa aku sebenarnya bukanlah anak kandung orangtuaku. Aku hanyalah anak angkat yang dibuang oleh orangtuaku yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah, pikir mereka, aku pantas dikata-katai. 'Anak buangan', kata mereka._

_Awalnya aku tak pernah menanggapi semua bualan itu karena aku yakin 100% bahwa aku adalah anak kandung orangtuaku. Aku tahu._

_Hingga suatu hari, satu pertanyaan itu merasuki pikiranku._

_'Benarkah?'_

_Dan mulai sejak itulah pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Membuatku sering terdistraksi. Membuatku sering melamun. Membuatku sering ditegur oleh Konohamaru-sensei di akademi saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung._

_'Benarkah aku ini memang anak kandung orangtuaku?'_

_Terutama saat akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa seberapapun aku berusaha, tak kutemukan sedikitpun kemiripanku dengan ayahku, Uzumaki Naruto, sang hokage keenam, maupun dengan ibuku, Uzumaki Sakura, sang kunoichi medis terbaik di Konoha._

_Setidaknya masih secara fisik, untuk saat ini._

_._

_._

_._

**_Solicitous_**

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

_Solicitous: (adj) Disposed to solicit; eager to obtain something desirable, or to avoid anything evil; concerned; anxious; careful._

_._

_._

_._

Uzumaki Hikaru menatap lingkaran sempurna berwarna merah pada sebuah batang pohon yang berada cukup jauh darinya dengan teliti dan seksama. Kedua kelopak matanya menyipit, mempersempit luas iris mata hitam kelamnya. Pikirannya tengah berkonsentrasi, dahinya berkerut, dan setetes keringat mengalir jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Ia berdiri tegak sedikit menyamping. Pada jari-jarinya terselip 3 buah gagang kunai bermata tajam. Lalu tak lama kemudian, kunai-kunai itu satu persatu meluncur pesat dari tangannya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik kunai-kunai itu telah tertancap pada batang pohon yang tadi menjadi sasarannya; 2 buah tepat menancap di lingkaran merah, sedangkan sebuah lainnya melenceng ke bawah.

"Cih," ketusnya, melihat hasil lemparan kunainya.

"Usaha yang bagus, Hikaru-_kun_," ucap Konohamaru-sensei sambil menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum. "Setidaknya ada 2 buah yang tepat sasaran. Berikutnya kau harus lebih berkonsentrasi lagi."

Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu hanya membalas dengan seulas senyuman, namun kedua alisnya masih berkerut. Ia masih kesal. Kenapa semua yang ia lakukan tak pernah sempurna? Ia bertanya dalam benaknya. Hal itu benar-benar membuatnya frustrasi. Dalam benaknya pula ia merencanakan untuk mengadakan latihan privat setelah pulang dari akademi. Ia harus bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dari ini.

Lebih fokus. Lebih kuat.

Sebuah batu kerikil mengetuk kepalanya dengan keras. Hikaru mengutuk pelan lalu mengusap kepalanya yang cukup terasa sakit. Huh, lagi-lagi ia sempat terdistraksi, dan inilah akibatnya. Ia lalu menatap tajam si pelempar kerikil tersebut.

"Lihat aku! Aku akan membuat semuanya tepat sasaran. Tidak sepertimu, Anak Buangan!" seru seorang bocah lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik. Sebuah google menghiasi dahinya.

Lagi-lagi si Kurama Kenji sialan itu.

"Hei, Kenji-_kun_, tidak baik melempar kerikil dan mengatai Hikaru-_kun_ seperti itu..." keluh Konohamaru, meski sang sensei sudah terbiasa dengannya.

Kenji mengabaikan _sensei_nya. Dengan mencondongkan bahunya dan melangkahkan sebelah kakinya ke depan, ia mengayunkan kunai-kunai di tangannya. Tiga buah kunai itu melesat dengan cepat hingga menancap tepat pada lingkaran merah yang menjadi sasarannya.

Kenji sungguh merasa puas dengan hasilnya. Teman-temannya di akademi pun menyorakinya, merasa kagum padanya. Ia mendengus bangga. Semua itu pantas baginya yang merupakan seorang prodigi di akademi. Pantas bagi dirinya yang akan menjadi sang Hokage di masa depan. Ia tertawa sumringah. Sang hokage keenam pun pasti akan merasa bangga padanya.

Ia lalu menatap Hikaru dengan pandangan mengejek. _'Apa kau lihat tadi? Sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan!'_ adalah apa yang disiratkan oleh pandangannya. Namun dahinya berkerut ketika sang bocah berambut hitam menyebalkan itu malah membalikkan badannya, tidak menanggapi. Merasa geram, Kenji bermaksud menyerang Hikaru, sebelum akhirnya tangan Konohamaru-sensei menggenggam bahunya.

"Hebat sekali, Kenji-_kun_! Seperti apa yang kuharapkan dari murid terbaik di akademi Konoha ini!" serunya bangga namun tatapannya memberi sebuah peringatan,_ 'Jangan bertingkah, atau aku akan menghukummu'_.

Kenji menghela napasnya menyerah. Toh, ia sudah cukup puas bisa mempermalukan Hikaru seperti itu.

Ia tak habis pikir mengapa seorang Hikaru—yang menurutnya lemah dan tidak pernah fokus—harus memiliki wajah yang cukup tampan sehingga diidolai anak-anak perempuan seusianya dan, yang paling penting, harus menjadi anak sang hokage keenam, figur yang sangat diidolakannya. Ia ingat betapa Hokage-sama begitu memanjakan Hikaru; terlihat sekali dari persediaan senjata miliknya yang berlimpah dan kelakuannya yang arogan—plus anti-sosial.

Namun yang paling tak bisa ia terima terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Ketika Hokage-sama tumben-tumbennya mengunjungi akademi, hanya untuk memuji dan menomorsatukan Hikaru, padahal yang saat itu berhasil menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang diajukan dan melakukan lemparan sempurna adalah dirinya, Kurama Kenji, sang prodigi di akademi. Itu sangat tidak adil. Baginya justru dirinya yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hokage-sama, bukan Hikaru.

Dan berpikir juga bahwa istri Hokage-sama—ibu Hikaru—adalah kunoichi medis terbaik didikan Hokage kelima, makin membuatnya geram.

Sangat. Tidak. Adil.

Maka saat itulah pertama kalinya ia mengatai Hikaru sebagai 'anak buangan'. Ia yakin kalau sebenarnya Hikaru memang bukanlah anak kandung Hokage-sama dan istrinya. Lagipula, setelah diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi pun tak ada kemiripan fisik antara Hikaru dan orangtuanya—bila dibandingkan dengan adiknya.

Apalagi ada rumor di antara para orangtua murid akademi bahwa dulu Hokage-sama pernah mengangkat seorang anak, atau setidaknya itulah yang dapat ia simpulkan saat mencuri dengar percakapan antara ibunya dan beberapa ibu yang lainnya. Yah, walaupun memang saat itu ia cuma dapat mendengar kata-kata seperti 'lahir', 'Hokage-sama', 'rambut hitam', 'berbeda', 'melindungi', dan 'anak angkat', tapi ia tetap percaya dengan apa yang telah berhasil disimpulkannya (meskipun ada beberapa kata yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi ya sudahlah).

Dan ia tidak akan pernah puas mengatai Hikaru 'anak buangan'. Ia percaya suatu saat nanti di masa depan kebenarannya pasti akan terungkap.

Kemudian Hokage-sama akan berubah menjadi sangat bangga padanya. Lalu saat dirinya telah menjadi genin atau chuunin nanti, Hokage-sama akan mengangkatnya sebagai murid satu-satunya. Layaknya sang Hokage yang pernah diangkat sebagai murid oleh sang legendaris, Jiraiya-sama.

Cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage terhebat yang pernah dimiliki Konoha akan menjadi kenyataan!

::::::

Sore itu langit terlihat cerah kemerah-merahan, menandakan bahwa bintang-bintang akan hadir menghiasi langit malam desa Konoha.

Terlihat pula di jalanan desa tersebut warga-warga yang menutup tokonya dan ada pula yang tengah berjalan untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Shinobi-shinobi dengan lambang kebanggaan Konoha terikat pada dahi mereka juga tak kalah sibuknya; beberapa ada yang tengah melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mencapai kediaman masing-masing, namun sebagian besar shinobi tersebut memilih untuk berjalan kaki sendirian ataupun bersama rekan-rekan.

Termasuk di antara mereka yang berjalan kaki adalah para calon shinobi Konoha atau anak-anak yang masih mengenyam pendidikan di akademi ninja. Semuanya pulang dengan antusias. Mereka berlari dengan cepat karena ingin segera sampai di rumah dan memberi tahu orang tua mereka apa saja yang sudah mereka capai di akademi, mengingat ujian genin akan mulai sebulan lagi.

Anak-anak itu begitu bersemangat, kecuali seorang anak lelaki bernama Uzumaki Hikaru.

Hikaru hanya berjalan dengan tenang, terkadang menendang beberapa buah kerikil di jalanan yang terlihat di pandangannya. Yah, saat ini ia memang cukup sensitif dengan kerikil-kerikil tersebut.

Ia kembali mengusap kepalanya, masih merasa kesal.

Menghela napas sejenak, ia masukkan kembali kedua tangannya pada saku celananya. Kali ini ia mencoba berjalan dengan langkah yang agak lebar menuju ke rumahnya, kediaman Hokage. Sesekali menatap beberapa orang yang dilewatinya, menghentikan mereka-mereka yang tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan terkadang sampai berbisik segala. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan, ia tak mau tahu dan tak peduli.

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap beberapa warga Konoha, terutama para shinobinya, yang seperti itu padanya. Meski awalnya ia merasa heran, tapi toh ibunya pun berkata untuk mengabaikan saja orang-orang yang seperti itu.

Hikaru mematuhi apa yang dikatakan ibunya, dengan ditambah sedikit tatapan balik darinya, terkadang tatapannya itu pun ia berikan setajam-tajamnya.

Yah, ibunya tak perlu tahu soal 'perlakuan tambahannya' itu.

Kurang dari beberapa menit kemudian, Hikaru telah tiba di kediaman—sekaligus kantor—Hokage. Sambil memberi salam pada beberapa shinobi yang dikenalnya, ia meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri sebuah lorong terbuka di sebuah taman besar yang membatasi wilayah kantor dan wilayah tempat tinggal Hokage, hingga tiba di depan sebuah gerbang kayu bertuliskan 'Uzumaki'.

"Aku pulang!" ucapnya kemudian, sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang.

Terciumlah olehnya wangi kaldu daging yang baru dimasak. Hikaru menyeringai. _Ramen lagi ya..._

"Selamat datang, Hikaru-_kun_!" sahut seorang wanita yang muncul tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Ia tampak bersinar dengan kilau merah muda yang berakhir di pinggangnya, kedua iris emerald cerah, dan apron putih erat memeluk di tubuhnya. Uzumaki Sakura, wanita tersebut, segera memeluk dan mencium kening Hikaru.

Bocah laki-laki itu mengeluh, "Ibu..."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian melepaskan Hikaru. Diacak-acaknya helai-helai rambut berwarna hitam milik anaknya, yang kontan cemberut karenanya. Ia pun berkata, "Hikaru-_kun_, kau lelah kan? Ibu sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi. Setelah itu bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam, ya?"

Hikaru mengangguk, lalu melepaskan geta yang tadi dipakainya. Ia tersenyum melihat ibunya yang berjalan kembali ke dapur. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup jarang melihat sang ibu telah ada di rumah sore hari seperti ini. Biasanya ibunya baru pulang dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit ketika matahari baru saja terbenam, membuatnya mau tak mau harus membantu menyiapkan makan malam agar selesai tepat ketika ayah mereka pulang sekitar pukul 8 malam. Karena itu, melihat sang ibu yang pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit.

Baru saja ia hendak bertanya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik.

"_Aniki_..." sapa sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun menatapnya dengan kedua iris emerald cerahnya. Anak tersebut menguap sejenak dan menggosok kedua matanya. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Seperti biasa.

"Kenapa, Minato?" balas Hikaru tenang.

Rasa kantuk mendadak hilang dari wajah Minato seketika suara rendah kakaknya terdengar olehnya. Senyum lebar pun terpampang di wajahnya itu dan kedua matanya turut menyipit. Pada pipi gembulnya tampak lesung pipit yang menambah keimutannya. Saat ini anak itu benar-benar bagaikan cerminan ayahnya. "Selamat datang, _Aniki_!" serunya.

Hikaru tersenyum tipis. Ia hanya menepuk kepala pirang Minato lembut.

"Hei, hei, _Aniki_!" lanjut Minato masih tampak antusias, "hari ini jadi kan mau melatihku jurus kagebunshin? Kalau iya aku akan segera ganti baju sekarang! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bisa jurus itu dan memamerkannya pada ayah! Pasti ayah akan—"

"Minato," potong Hikaru, "hari ini kita tidak bisa latihan. _Aniki_ harus membantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam."

Wajah bocah berambut kuning pirang itu tampak kecewa. "Eeh? kenapa? Sekarang kan masih jam 4 sore?" kedua mata emeraldnya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Biasanya _Aniki_ baru bantu ibu jam 6-an kan?"

"Hari ini pengecualian. Ibu pulang lebih awal."

"Tapi _Aniki_ kan sudah janji..."

Hikaru menggeleng.

"Tapi aku maunya hari ini..."

"Tidak bisa, Minato. Pokoknya hari ini tetap tidak bisa."

"Tapi, tapi,"—_tuk_—"aaw..."

Minato mengelus dahinya yang baru saja disentil kakaknya. Ia cemberut, mengetahui secara tersirat bahwa jika kakaknya melakukan itu berarti argumen telah berakhir dan ia harus menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Ia lalu menggembungkan pipinya, masih merasa kecewa. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dalam diri sang kakak yang membuatnya tak bisa menentang. Apakah semua kakak di dunia ini memang seperti itu?

Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu. Tapi Hikaru adalah kakak yang sangat baik...dan keren. Jadi tidak masalah baginya.

Minato kembali tersenyum lebar.

Hikaru menatap senyuman itu. Senyuman tipis turut terbentuk di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut jabrik Minato dan segera melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya.

Dalam perjalanannya ia kembali bertanya-tanya. Ia pun menghela napas dalam. Melihat sosok adiknya, melihat senyum adiknya, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa iri yang hinggap di sudut hatinya. Rasa iri itu semakin lama semakin besar, membuatnya kesal.

Minato adalah kebalikan dirinya. Secara fisik, Minato mirip ayahnya—rambut kuning, mata sipit, dan senyuman terlebar yang pernah ia lihat tertera di wajah seseorang—dan juga mirip ibunya—iris hijau emerald, kulit putih namun tidak pucat, dan dahi yang agak lebar—dengan kata lain Minato adalah gabungan sempurna dari kedua orangtuanya. Meski secara karakter, Minato cenderung lebih mirip ayahnya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Kulit putih pucat, iris mata dan helai rambut hitam kelam, serta postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya. Bahkan garis-garis wajahnya pun entah mirip siapa.

Secara karakter ia pun tipe yang cool, tenang, dan tidak banyak bicara—sangat bukan ayah dan ibunya.

Darimana ia mendapatkan itu semua?

Hal itulah yang membuatnya frustasi. Juga membuat sebuah keraguan tumbuh di hatinya. Meski ia menyayangi Minato, namun melihat adiknya itu baginya terasa seperti menambahkan garam pada luka yang masih berdarah. Apalagi jika melihat adiknya tengah bersandingan dengan ayah dan ibunya. Ada sebuah rasa ngilu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan di hatinya. Ia merasa seperti bukan bagian dari mereka.

Ia takut. Ia takut jika hal ini terus berlanjut, suatu saat nanti ia akan berubah menjadi membenci Minato. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanyalah anak angkat.

Sadar akan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya, Hikaru segera menggelengkan wajahnya, hendak menghilangkan semua pikiran negatif yang menghantui benaknya.

Dan sejak kapan ia telah berdiri di dalam kamarnya sendiri seperti ini?

::::::

Makan malam hari itu tergolong mewah bagi keluarga Uzumaki.

Ternyata Sakura tak hanya menyiapkan ramen kesukaan suami dan anak-anaknya, tapi juga sepanci sukiyaki dengan daging sapi dan sayur-sayuran yang lengkap. Sang Hokage lalu bertanya, sambil mengisap kembali ludahnya yang tak sadar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya, apa ada sesuatu yang tengah dirayakan, karena dirinya tidak ingat apa yang spesial dari hari ini. Mungkinkah hari itu adalah hari ibu? Karena ia sering lupa hari ibu jatuh pada tanggal berapa.

Namun Sakura, seorang kunoichi medis merangkap seorang dokter di rumah sakit Konoha, sekaligus istri tercinta Hokage-_sama_, hanya menggelengkan wajahnya dan tertawa. Hari itu bukanlah hari ibu—Naruto menarik napas lega—dan memang bukan hari spesial atau apapun. Tapi pagi itu Sakura dan rekan-rekannya di rumah sakit berhasil menyelamatkan 2 orang ANBU yang terluka parah saat menjalankan misi di Ame dan, paling istimewanya, berhasil menjalankan operasi untuk memisahkan dua orang bayi yang terlahir sebagai kembar siam. Dua hal tersebut merupakan kesuksesan besar dalam karir Sakura, maka hari itu ia sengaja pulang cepat untuk menyiapkan makan malam spesial sebagai perayaannya. Merayakan bersama keluarga memang merupakan hal paling menyenangkan bagi wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Naruto tentu saja menyambut antusias keberhasilan sang istri. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menghabiskan banyak sekali makanannya—suatu kemampuan spesial yang hanya dimiliki sang Hokage keenam. Minato pun juga tak kalah gembira dari ayahnya. Dia meloncat-loncat, memeluk ibunya, dan tak berhenti bicara sambil menghabiskan ramennya—suatu kemampuan spesial yang hanya dimiliki Uzumaki Minato, meski Sakura sangat tak menyukai itu dan sangat bersusah payah menyuruh Minato agar dapat duduk makan dengan tenang.

Sementara Hikaru tetap kalem menyantap sukiyakinya. Namun senyuman cukup lebar berkali-kali terlukis di wajahnya dan tawa cukup renyah berkali-kali pula ia keluarkan melihat kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh ayah dan adiknya pada makan malam hari itu.

Intinya, seluruh anggota keluarga Uzumaki tampak bergembira. Seluruh keluh kesah yang ada dalam diri masing-masing anggota keluarga di hari itu lenyap entah kemana.

Ketika malam semakin larut dan semuanya telah memasuki kamar masing-masing, hanya Hikaru satu-satunya yang tidak merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menutup matanya untuk bersiap-siap memasuki alam mimpi. Ia malah mengenakan kembali pakaian ninjanya, memasukkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken pada kantungnya.

Malam itu, ia pergi keluar untuk berlatih sendirian.

Angin cukup dingin berhembus melewati dirinya saat ia tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan sepi Konoha. Terkadang melompat dari atap ke atap untuk mempercepat pergerakannya. Tempat tujuannya adalah sebuah distrik perumahan di ujung selatan Konoha yang tak berpenghuni dan sepertinya sudah sangat lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini tempat itu menjadi arena latihan favoritnya.

Ia memilih tempat itu karena kesunyian dan kebebasannya. Entah kenapa tak pernah ada seorang pun warga Konoha selain dirinya yang pernah masuk ke tempat itu. Malah sepertinya mereka berusaha menghindarinya. Hal itu cukup dapat dimaklumi karena ketika Hikaru pertama kali menemukan dan mengeksplorasi tempat itu, 'distrik berhantu' adalah kesan yang spontan terlintas di benaknya. Di setiap rumah penuh dengan jejaring laba-laba dan struktur-struktur kayu yang hancur akibat dimakan rayap. Jalanan banyak yang rusak, pohon dan tanaman lainnya menjalar liar kemana-mana, dan hanya sedikit lampu yang masih bertahan.

Orang lain yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung kabur terbirit-birit, tak ingin ada mahluk yang tidak diinginkan muncul di hadapannya. Namun, anehnya Hikaru sama sekali tak merasa takut sedikit pun. Ia malah semakin penasaran ingin menemukan apa saja yang disembunyikan oleh 'distrik berhantu' itu.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa minggu saja ia berhasil membersihkan distrik itu, walau cuma sedikit, tapi setidaknya menjadi lebih enak dipandang. Ia juga memasang banyak sekali target latihan di berbagai tempat yang menjadikan seluruh area distrik itu sebagai arena berlatihnya.

Jika ada waktu luang, siang dan malam Hikaru habiskan di tempat tersebut. Melatih dirinya sendiri apapun yang diajarkan di akademi untuk mempertajam kemampuannya. Terutama melatih konsentrasi dan fokusnya yang selalu saja menjadi kekurangannya sejak ia pertama kali mengenyam pendidikan di akademi, apalagi diperparah oleh kebiasaannya setahun belakangan ini yang sering melamun.

Telah kokoh dalam benaknya sebuah pemikiran bahwa ia harus menjadi lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya dan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun.

Agar dirinya tak lagi diremehkan. Agar dirinya dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka semua salah. Agar dirinya dapat diakui oleh siapapun yang tak mengakui dirinya sebagai anak dari Hokage keenam, ayah kandungnya.

Ia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Seketika tiba di arena berlatihnya, Hikaru segera menggunakan jurus Kagebunshin untuk mengklon dirinya. Klon-klon yang berjumlah 10 orang itu segera menyerang seluruh boneka jerami yang menjadi target latihannya dengan tendangan, pukulan, dan lemparan kunai serta shurikennya. Seratus boneka jerami tak lama kemudian telah menjadi bulan-bulanannya. Sebagian besar hanya tertancap kunai dan shuriken di titik vital, meski banyak juga yang meleset, dan beberapa jatuh ke tanah berkat tendangannya.

Klon-klon tersebut lalu menghilang saat Hikaru yang asli telah menempatkan kedua kakinya di tanah. Ia lalu melihat stopwatch dari sakunya dan bergumam, "sembilan menit tiga puluh dua detik dan 10 kagebunshin. Masih banyak lemparan kunai dan shuriken yang meleset. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit perkembangan dari latihan sebelumnya..."

Kedua alisnya berkerut. Ia seharusnya bisa lebih baik dari ini. Ia masih terlalu lama—

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Hikaru segera melompat untuk menghindar, namun kunai tersebut masih dapat menggores lengan kanannya. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

Siapa itu?

"Selalu menjadi kekuranganmu ya, konsentrasimu itu. Dan kamu juga harus melatih lagi insting kepekaanmu, Hikaru-_kun_," sahut sebuah suara berat di hadapannya.

Kemudian muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapannya, seorang pria dengan helai-helai rambut keperakan yang begitu kontras dengan gelapnya malam. Wajah pria itu tertutup sebagian, hanya menyisakan mata kanannya yang memandang malas. Hikaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil tetap berusaha menahan laju darah segar yang mulai mengalir dari lengannya. Meskipun posturnya tampak tenang, namun benaknya begitu panik. _Kenapa pria ini bisa ada disini!?_

"Kakashi-_sensei_..." sahutnya, menatap tajam pria berusia kepala empat yang berseragamkan jounin itu.

Meskipun Hikaru memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _sensei_, Hatake Kakashi bukanlah gurunya dalam hal apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti bagaimana kedua orangtuanya memanggil mantan guru mereka itu. Pria itu pun juga sama sekali tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu, katanya panggilan itu membuatnya merasa muda. Sehingga akhirnya, baik Hikaru maupun Minato terus memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut.

"Yo, Hikaru-_kun_!" sapa Kakashi. Ia pun lalu berjongkok, mengambil alih lengan Hikaru yang terluka itu dan memeriksanya, "tenang saja. Ini bukan luka yang dalam," ujarnya sambil mengambil segulung perban dari kantung ninjanya dan melilitkan perban itu pada luka itu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Namun, belum setengah berjalan, Hikaru menarik cepat lengannya itu dari genggaman sang pria.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" sergah Hikaru sambil melanjutkan lilitan perban pada lengannya hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Setelah selesai, ia kembali menatap tajam Kakashi, "daripada itu, apa yang _sensei_ lakukan disini? Bagaimana _sensei_ bisa menemukanku di tempat ini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Hikaru-_kun_—" balasnya datar namun tegas, terlihat dari bagaimana tatapan sang mantan guru dari Hokage keenam itu pada Hikaru, "apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini tengah malam begini?"

Sejak Hikaru dan Minato lahir, Kakashi sudah sangat menyayangi kedua bersaudara Uzumaki itu dan juga dekat dengan mereka. Ia mengenal mereka berdua sangat baik untuk ukuran orang yang tidak tinggal bersama dalam satu atap. Karena itu, ketika ia tak sengaja melihat sosok Hikaru yang melompat dari atap ke atap menuju ke suatu tempat yang ia tak ingat pernah dikunjungi oleh dua bersaudara itu—apalagi di tengah malam begini—ia langsung tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan si sulung Uzumaki itu.

Ia hanya tak menyangka bahwa Hikaru berlatih di tempat _seperti ini_.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari bocah beriris hitam legam itu, Kakashi malah kembali bertanya, "Apa jangan-jangan setiap malam kau selalu berlatih sendirian di sini? Apa Naruto dan Sakura tahu tentang ini?"

Lirikan sekilas dari iris hitam itu sebelum dibuang kembali sedikit banyak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Ia pun menghela napasnya dalam.

"Kau harus segera pulang, Hikaru-_kun_, kalau Sakura tahu tentang ini—"

"Ibuku tak akan tahu tentang ini!" potong Hikaru cepat. Kini kedua matanya kembali menatap tajam Kakashi. "Dan kaupun juga tak akan memberitahunya tentang ini!"

Melihat determinasi dan perintah tak sopan dari anak itu padanya bukannya mengundang amarah dirinya, melainkan rasa geli. Kakashi pun tertawa renyah sambil memegang perutnya, membuat Hikaru mengangkat kedua alis tipisnya.

_What a boy..._

"Haha! Baiklah, aku mengerti! Aku tak akan memberi tahu ibumu tentang ini, tapi ada satu syarat—" mata kanannya pun menyipit seiring dengan ucapannya, "—yaitu kau akan membiarkanku mengawasi latihanmu ini setiap malam."

Hikaru mengernyit, tak menyangka akan mendapat syarat seperti itu.

"Bahkan," lanjut Kakashi, "tidak hanya mengawasi, tapi aku juga akan melatihmu secara personal."

Jika tadi ia mengernyit, maka kini ia terbelalak, suatu ekspresi yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan di depan orang lain, termasuk orangtuanya, hingga sekarang. Kakashi hanya menatapnya geli.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kulatih atau ibumu tahu tentang semua latihan rahasia ini?"

Jika pilihannya begitu, tentu saja bocah itu tahu apa yang akan ia pilih.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

**to be continued**


	2. Ninja Academy arc part 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto and anything related to it._

Fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic saya yang berjudul "Bittersweet Memoir of Haruno Sakura", walaupun sebenarnya kupikir bakal seru jika menggabungkan kedua fic itu menjadi satu cerita utuh.

* * *

Ditatapnya langit-langit itu dalam diam.

Kedua iris biru cerahnya menatap langit-langit itu seperti tengah menonton siaran televisi, tenang dan seksama. Padahal tak ada sedikit pun adegan yang tampak pada layar putih itu. Hanya polos dan monoton. Tapi entah mengapa tak dapat dilepaskan pandangan itu olehnya. Seperti kedua matanya, wajahnya pun terpaku, bersandar pada permukaan bantal yang begitu empuk. Begitu pun tubuhnya, yang kini terbaluti oleh sehelai selimut tebal nan hangat.

Suasana yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya terdengar begitu hening. Sunyi senyap. Oh, mungkin samar-samar dapat terdengar suara jangkrik yang memang sering menghiasi malamnya.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak diketahuinya, ia tak dapat tidur malam ini. Padahal, ia merasa tubuhnya cukup lelah, akibat berbagai aktivitas yang dilakukannya ketika matahari masih bersinar terik sebagai sang Hokage keenam. Tetapi kelopak matanya terus saja membuka dan tak hentinya menatapi langit-langit kamarnya.

_Dang it_, ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Besok pagi ada pertemuan penting dengan beberapa daimyo desa tetangga Konoha dan ia tak boleh telat datang ke sana!

Ia coba sekali lagi untuk menutup kelopak matanya. Masih belum terlelap. Ia coba juga untuk bergonta-ganti posisi tidur, mencari kenyamanan yang dapat membuatnya terlelap, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Lalu tak sengaja olehnya tertangkap sesosok tubuh lain yang tengah bergelung memeluk sebuah guling di sampingnya. Tak sadar ia hela napasnya. Sangat kontras dengannya, Sakura tampak sedang tertidur begitu pulas.

Kemudian tertoreh seulas senyuman di wajah tampannya. Ia ciumi kening wanita yang merupakan istri tercintanya itu. Merasa bahagia hanya melihat sang istri tertidur dengan nyamannya.

"Mimpi yang indah, Sakura," ucapnya.

Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur yang ia bagi bersama istrinya. Merasa cukup frustasi mendapati dirinya sendiri masih sangat terjaga, ia segera melangkah menuju dapur, hendak mengambil segelas susu. Ruangan dapur itu masih terlihat begitu gelap ketika dimasukinya karena ia terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampu. Lagipula, penerangan yang berasal dari dalam kulkas sudah cukup untuk memandunya mencari sebuah gelas dan sekotak susu sapi.

Ia nyaris menelan tegukan terakhir, ketika firasatnya merasakan ada yang sebuah chakra yang datang mendekati halaman rumahnya.

_Aneh_, pikirnya,_ siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Ke kediaman Hokage pula?_

Saat tak merasakan sedikit pun ancaman dari chakra tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk diam menunggu. Kedua alis pirangnya sedikit meninggi terutama ketika semakin ia rasakan chakra itu mendekat, semakin familiar pula chakra itu baginya.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka dan sosok seorang bocah lelaki dengan pakaian ninja kumalnya datang dari baliknya, membuat kedua matanya sontak melebar.

Hikaru! _Memang_ Hikaru!

Diperhatikannya dari balik dapur sosok Hikaru yang celingak-celinguk memeriksa keadaan, kemudian melepas sepatu ninjanya dan segera melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dan, hei, apakah itu darah? Yang nakal menempel seperti tanah liat di beberapa sisi pakaiannya yang compang dan pada lembaran perban yang erat membalut lengan kanannya?

Saat sosoknya telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto segera melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di salah satu dinding koridor rumahnya.

Pukul dua lebih empat puluh empat dini hari!

.

.

.

**Solicitous**

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

Uzumaki Hikaru jatuh terserembab pada pinggiran sungai cukup jauh dari akademi tempatnya mengenyam pendidikan awal sebagai calon ninja. Aliran air yang setinggi betisnya itu membasahi sepatu ninja dan seluruh bagian celananya. Dasar yang cukup berbatu membuat permukaan telapak tangannya sedikit lecet ketika ia berusaha menahan laju jatuhnya.

_Sialan, bocah-bocah itu..._

Segera ia layangkan tatapan-sangat-tajam pada empat bocah sialan yang telah mendorongnya.

"Hei, Anak Buangan! Ngapain kau mandi di sungai siang bolong begini! Hahaha!" seru pemimpin bocah-bocah itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kurama Kenji seorang. Seruan itu direspon dengan tawa cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

Hikaru menggeram kesal. Baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia melesat keluar dari akademi ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya dicegat oleh Kenji dan tiga orang bocah _bawahannya_—_bullshit_ jika ia berani bilang 'teman'—lalu dikata-katai sebentar, dan akhirnya didorong _tepat_ di lengannya yang terluka. Entah itu tak disengaja atau mereka memang tahu bahwa lengannya sedang terluka. Yang pasti rasa sakit yang muncul kembali di lengannya itu membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke sungai.

Dengan tenangnya, ia lalu bangkit berdiri, sesekali meremas ujung-ujung celananya yang basah terendam air. Sedikit pula ditepuk lengannya untuk diam-diam menghilangkan rasa perih, jaga-jaga jika mereka memang tak tahu tentang sedikit kelemahannya itu.

Kedua mata hitamnya yang tajam sempat sejenak menyipit, sebelum ia melangkah pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Hei, kau—" seorang bocah berambut panjang diikat hendak mengonfrontasi Hikaru, namun terhenti ketika Kenji menahannya.

"KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" teriak sang bocah lelaki dari klan Kurama itu dan seribu buah klon dirinya muncul melingkari sang Uzumaki, yang sedikit membelalakan kedua matanya karena kaget. "Bagaimana, heh? Hebat bukan?" serunya kemudian dengan bangga, "seribu klonku ini juga bukan sekedar bayangan, lho, tapi seluruhnya adalah bayangan yang solid dan sempurna! Aku jamin kau yang lemah tak akan bisa melakukannya!"

Ketiga bawahannya pun bersorak penuh bangga mendukung sang pemimpin mereka. Semakin yakinlah mereka bahwa Kenji memang seorang prodigi di akademi, karena tak ada seorang pun murid di akademi yang berhasil menciptakan bayangan sebanyak itu, solid pula.

Sementara sang Uzumaki hanya menyeringai, _"Show off, _heh?"

Sekejap saja ia mengeluarkan beberapa kunai yang agak basah itu dan ia lesatkan pada klon-klon kenji. Tiga orang klon itu menghilang dengan bunyi _'poof' _dan ratusan sisanya segera menyerbu Hikaru yang seorang diri.

Ia pun membuat beberapa klon dirinya, yang membantu menghalau serangan itu. Semakin lama semakin terdengar suara _'poof', 'poof', 'poof'_ ketika satu persatu klon-klon Kenji maupun Hikaru sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari keberadaan.

Kenji dan ketiga bawahannya yang hanya memerhatikan dari jauh pun lama-lama merasa risih melihat Hikaru yang berhasil melawan sampai sejauh itu. Nampaknya Kenji terlalu meremehkan si Anak Buangan itu. Niat awalnya hanyalah menggertak Hikaru saja, sampai dia memohon-mohon karena takut dan mengakui bahwa dirinya memang yang paling hebat di akademi. Namun, siapa yang menduga bahwa Hikaru akan melawan seperti itu? Siapa yang mengira bahwa si lemah Hikaru mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini?

_Damn you, damn you._

"Hei, Kenji-kun... apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" ujar bocah bertubuh bulat di sebelahnya, merasa gusar, "bagaimana kalau Konohamaru-sensei tahu tentang ini? Sensei bilang 'kan sesama calon shinobi Konoha kita tidak boleh—"

"Diam, Gendut. Kaupikir aku tidak mempertimbangkan tentang itu semua, hah?"

"Tapi, Kenji-kun..."

"Aku bilang diam!"

Anak lelaki yang masih ada hubungan kerabat dengan klan Akimichi itu pun mengeratkan mulutnya. Namun, matanya melirik-lirik kedua temannya yang lain. Raut cemas yang tergambar di wajah mereka berdua pun mengonfirmasi ketakutan mereka.

Dari sudut matanya, Kenji menangkap ekspresi bawahan-bawahannya itu.

Sementara itu Hikaru masih berusaha bertahan dengan senjata-senjata ninja dan klon miliknya sendiri. Akan tetapi, semakin lama semakin ia merasa bahwa klon-klon Kenji itu seperti yang tak ada habisnya. Sambil menahan serangan beberapa klonnya, dalam benaknya Hikaru mengutuk, mengutuk, dan mengutuk. Situasi ini membuktikan pada dirinya bahwa Kurama Kenji memang seorang calon ninja yang hebat. Dengan seribu klon ini, anak itu pasti akan dengan mudah lolos ujian genin, tanpa berkedip barang sedikit pun.

Ia mengakui, apa yang dikatakan Kenji mengenai dirinya yang tak bisa membuat klon sebanyak ini memang sangat, sangat benar adanya. Bahkan setelah Kakashi-sensei mulai membantunya berlatih sejak dua hari lalu, bahkan sepuluh klon solid saja masih susah payah ia lakukan, jangan katakan seribu, itu bagaikan mimpi di siang bolong saja. Lagi-lagi ia mengutuk, mengutuk, dan mengutuk.

Apakah dirinya memang benar selemah ini dan Kenji sekuat itu? Dan ia ingat bahwa klan Kenji, Kurama, adalah klan yang spesialis di bidang genjutsu. Apakah Kenji saat ini sudah dapat menguasai teknik genjutsu milik keluarganya? Sebenarnya sekuat apakah bocah dengan google di dahinya itu?

Bahkan ayahnya saja belum pernah mengajarkannya jurus rasengan, meski sudah beberapa kali ia meminta. Ayahnya bilang, ia masih terlalu muda, menjadi genin saja pun belum.

"Argh—" Hikaru mengerang kesakitan ketika salah seorang klon Kenji berhasil menendang perutnya, membuatnya terhempas ke tanah.

Lagi-lagi ia sempat terdistraksi.

Ia mengeratkan kedua matanya ketika mendapati beberapa klon Kenji hendak menyerangnya, siap dengan apapun rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya. Tendangan atau pukulan... apapun boleh. Ini salahnya karena sempat lengah di tengah sebuah pertarungan—

Akan tetapi, rasa sakit itu tak pernah diterimanya, dan saat itu pulalah ia baru sadar betapa hening situasi di sekelilingnya. Bahkan langkah kaki sedikit pun sama sekali tak terdengar. Dengan kesadaran itu, ia kembali membuka matanya.

Kosong—itulah yang ia lihat.

"Hei, Anak Buangan," panggil sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Ia pun melihat Kurama Kenji dan ketiga bawahannya datang mendekatinya. "Kau sudah lihat 'kan betapa kuatnya aku? Kau sudah sadar 'kan bahwa apapun yang kaulakukan, kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku?"

Hikaru hanya diam.

"Aku anggap diammu yang arogan itu sebagai 'ya'," lanjutnya kemudian sebelum ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, "dan jangan lupa katakan itu pada ayahmu!"

Sebelah alis Hikaru meninggi ketika mendengar pernyataan itu. Kedua iris hitam legamnya hanya memerhatikan keempat punggung itu pergi menjauh.

Sungguh... apa-apaan itu?

Sambil menyibakkan pakaiannya dari butiran-butiran debu dan tanah yang menempel, Hikaru segera bangkit berdiri dari posisinya. Tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kembali, ia pun melesat menuju tempat yang saat ini sangat, sangat... pokoknya ia harus segera tiba di tempat itu. Secepat mungkin. Setidaknya sebelum rasa amarah dan frustasi yang saat ini ia rasakan meledakkan dirinya.

::::::

Ketika dirinya tiba di Distrik Berhantu itu, betapa Hikaru tak terkejut mendapati sosok pria dengan helai-helai rambut keperakan dan nyaris seluruh wajah, kecuali mata kanannya, tertutup kain.

"Kakashi-sensei," sahutnya, "tumben sekali tepat waktu."

Hatake Kakashi hanya mengangguk malas—dan berani Hikaru bersumpah bahwa pria itu kini tengah menyeringai—sambil berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan anak itu. Meski sedikit sikap itu tak pernah disukai muridnya, ia tahu itu, karena Hikaru pernah berkata agar ia berhenti melakukannya karena dirinya bukanlah lagi seorang anak kecil. Betapa senangnya ia menjahili si anak sulung Uzumaki itu.

Namun Hikaru saat itu lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perilaku sang guru, kemudian berkata—atau lebih tepatnya memerintah, "hari ini aku ingin bisa membuat seribu kagebunshin."

Kakashi hanya terus menye—tersenyum.

"Hari ini kita akan berbincang-bincang, Hikaru-kun," jawabnya santai, "hanya itu latihan kita hari ini."

Hikaru membelalakan kedua matanya. Ia tak percaya mendengar apa yang ia pikir telah Kakashi katakan padanya.

"Apa kaubilang? Apa kau sudah gila, Kakashi?"

Pria itu menggelengkan wajahnya, "Ckckck, benar-benar tidak sopan sekali terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Sungguh, apa yang telah Naruto dan Sakura ajarkan padamu—"

"Jangan bercanda!" potong Hikaru, "lagipula bagaimana bisa menjadi lebih kuat hanya dengan berbincang-bincang!"

Kakashi hanya diam dan terus tersenyum.

Melihat respon sang guru yang seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat darah Hikaru yang telah panas seketika ia tiba di tempat ini, semakin saja terasa mendidih. Ia pun lalu mengambil beberapa kunai yang masih tersisa di kantong ninjanya, pertarungan dengan klon-klon Kenji tadi benar-benar menghabiskan persediaan senjatanya untuk hari ini.

"Cih, kalau begitu aku akan latihan sendiri, percuma aku punya guru seperti—"

"Aku melihat pertarunganmu tadi, Hikaru-kun," sergah Kakashi tiba-tiba sambil menahan lengan kiri—ia sangat berhati-hati memastikan bahwa itu memang benar-benar lengan Hikaru yang sebelah kiri, bukan kanan—Hikaru, mau tak mau menghentikan pergerakan bocah itu, "dan kalau boleh kukatakan, yang tadi itu sangat lumayan untuk dua orang calon genin seperti kau dan bocah bergoogle itu."

Hikaru menatap tajam Kakashi, secara tersirat memintanya untuk melepaskan genggaman pria itu padanya, yang dipenuhinya dengan senang hati.

"Kau lelah. Aku yang sudah puluhan tahun menjadi shinobi ini dapat melihat kelelahan itu dari raut wajah dan gerak-gerik tubuhmu. Selain itu, kau juga sedang dihinggapi amarah. Kau pikir latihanmu akan efektif jika kondisi fisik dan mentalmu seperti itu? Jangankan seribu bayangan, sepuluh bayangan pun kau tak akan sanggup."

Seberapapun ngilunya pernyataan itu, Hikaru tetap mengakui kebenarannya.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh keterpaksaan, ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk pada tanah berumput di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Kakashi tadi berada. Disandarkan punggungnya itu pada batang pohon yang terasa kokoh dan saat itu barulah ia menyadari betapa lelah dirinya saat ini. Pertarungan tadi itu memang benar-benar menguras habis fisiknya. Bayangkan saja, satu melawan seribu? Dan Kenji sialan itu berpikir bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang lemah.

"Pas sekali, aku juga membawa beberapa roti melon, _lunchbox_, dan jus segar yang tadi baru saja kubeli di supermarket," ucap Kakashi ketika pria itu juga telah mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hikaru, "nah, sekarang kita mulai latihan kita sambil menghabiskan semua makanan ini!"

Hikaru tidak bergeming. _Yeah, whatever_.

"Jadi, saat tadi aku berkata bahwa aku melihat pertarunganmu tadi itu, aku memang benar-benar melihatnya—" melihat tak ada respon dari sang bocah, ia kembali berkata, "—maksudku, aku memerhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana gaya bertarungmu."

Dan hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian Hikaru, membuat Kakashi kembali menyeringai melihat tatapan tersirat si sulung Uzumaki yang memerintahnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Kau seorang petarung yang gigih dan lihai,"—dan mengingatkan Kakashi akan _seseorang_ tapi tentu saja tak akan ia katakan—"kau punya tubuh yang lentur dan reflekmu cukup cepat untuk menghalau setiap serangan yang ditujukan padamu. Selain itu, kau juga tahu kapan harus menyerang dan kapan tidak. Kau tipe petarung yang membaca situasi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan apa yang berikutnya akan kaulakukan, berbeda dengan tipe petarung spontan seperti ayahmu itu."

Entah apa yang Hikaru rasakan saat mendengar penjabaran itu. "Benarkah...?" ucapnya, yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran daripada pertanyaan.

"Ya. Intinya, Hikaru-kun itu tipe seorang ninja yang berpikir. Cepat dan taktis. Tipe petarung yang seperti itu banyak kelebihannya, tapi di saat yang sama juga bisa menjadi sebuah kelemahan. _Heck_, kau harus ingat bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan pernah ada shinobi yang sempurna. Bahkan, akan sering sekali nantinya kautemukan pertarungan-pertarungan yang membutuhkan spontanitas dan improvisasi."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu bagaimana akan mengatakan ini.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa tidak pernah ada misi yang dijalankan secara tunggal di desa ini? Semuanya dijalankan berdasarkan kerjasama tim. Dari mulai genin, kalian akan dilatih untuk bekerjasama dalam sebuah tim. Kau tahu mengapa? Hal itu untuk menyeimbangkan tipe petarung sepertimu, dengan tipe petarung lain yang lebih _spontan_. Seperti bocah bernama Kurama Kenji itu."

Kakashi tak heran melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Hikaru padanya ketika nama Kurama Kenji itu disebutnya. Sepertinya, kedua bocah itu memang saling membenci satu sama lain.

"Maksudmu, aku dan si sialan itu adalah sebuah tim yang bagus begitu? Kau pasti bercanda."

Pria itu mengangguk dan hanya direspon sang bocah dengan sebuah erangan.

"Kau benar-benar tak senang padanya?"

Hikaru menatapnya seperti ia baru saja tumbuh kepala dua. "Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah mengantagoniskanku sejak hari pertama. Dia punya obsesi yang tidak sehat terhadap ayahku._"_

"Terhadap Naruto? Naruto yang itu? Aku heran bagaimana ada orang yang bisa mengidolakan pria seperti dia," hal itu membuat sang pria keperakan tertawa geli, "tapi mungkin lain lagi ceritanya kalau kau sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Hokage. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, apa kau tahu bahwa dulu ketika masih seumuranmu, dia juga dimusuhi oleh seluruh isi Konoha?"

Fakta itu, Hikaru sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Dari wajahnya tersirat pertanyaan, _'apa kau serius?'_

"Benar, karena _Kyuubi_ yang disegel di dalam tubuhnya, semua orang—kecuali beberapa—membenci Naruto dan menjauhinya. Semua itu berhenti ketika dia telah menjadi genin, tentu saja," pria itu tersenyum ketika berbagai nostalgia terlintas di dalam benaknya. "Melihatmu yang seperti ini membuatku jadi teringat Naruto dulu. Sungguh, _like father like son_."

Hikaru hanya menatap Kakashi dalam diam. Untuk sebuah alasan yang sangat, sangat ia pahami, ia merasa sangat lega. Senang. Rasa senang yang sama dengan rasa senang ketika berhasil mencapai sesuatu yang selama ini mustahil terjangkau. Rasa senang yang menghasilkan rasa puas dan bangga. Padahal hanya beberapa kalimat dari Kakashi itu saja, sudah dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ini yang pertama kali untuknya. Mungkin, ia memang butuh sebuah pengakuan dari orang lain.

Ujung-ujung bibirnya tak dapat berhenti terangkat.

"Kenapa denganmu, Hikaru-kun?" tanya Kakashi yang mengamati perubahan raut wajah anak di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak, sensei. Tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi balas tersenyum, meskipun ia tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan si bocah Uzumaki itu sampai-sampai di wajahnya terukir sebuah senyuman—bukan seringai seperti yang biasa bocah itu lakukan—begitu.

_It was scary, really_. Dan ia pun perlu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ujian genin sebentar lagi ya?" ucapnya. "Kudengar sistem ujian tahun ini juga akan sama seperti sistem baru yang diterapkan tahun lalu. Para _sensei _akan mengetes pengetahuan umum kalian tentang dunia shinobi secara lisan lalu menguji kemampuan kalian sedikit melebihi batas maksimal terakhir yang _sensei_ miliki di catatan mereka. Benar bukan?"

Hikaru mengangguk, membuat Kakashi menggelengkan wajahnya heran.

"Sulit sekali ujian genin generasi sekarang ini. Tapi kurasa hal itu wajar mengingat semakin kesini-kesini, kemampuan para murid akademi jauh lebih meningkat dari generasi-generasi sebelumnya. Aku heran faktor apa yang menyebabkannya hingga bisa seperti itu..."

"Kebanyakan dari kami rajin latihan mandiri," tanggap Hikaru, "dan jika kau terus berlatih untuk menjadi dirimu yang lebih baik maka ujian genin seperti itu akan mudah dilewati."

Pria dengan rambut keperakannya itu hanya memerhatikan Hikaru sedikit termangu. "...mungkin kau benar. Anak zaman sekarang memang rajin latihan sendiri. Seperti yang kaulakukan setiap malam di tempat ini. Tapi kurasa kasusmu itu merupakan sebuah pengecualian, Hikaru-kun. Kalau boleh aku bertanya sesuatu..."

Ketika Kakashi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hikaru menatap gurunya itu dengan kedua alis terangkat, hendak memberinya izin tersirat bahwa ia boleh menanyakan apapun yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Hikaru-kun, kau—" Kakashi memulai, "—apa alasanmu berlatih mati-matian seperti ini?"

"Apakah itu butuh alasan?" balas anak itu cepat, "Aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun. Itu saja."

Sungguh Kakashi merasa tak terkejut dengan jawaban Hikaru karena sebelumnya sedikit banyak ia memang telah memperkirakan alasan apa yang kira-kira dimiliki anak itu ketika pertama kali menemukannya berlatih sendirian tempo lalu. _Heck_, bahkan jika kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada semua orang yang rajin berlatih—apapun itu profesinya—semua orang juga akan menjawab jawaban yang sama—bahwa mereka ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya atau menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun. Itu memang merupakan normalitas belaka.

Akan tetapi, pikirnya lagi, menjadi lebih kuat yang seperti apakah yang diinginkan Hikaru? Apakah alasan di balik semua keinginan untuk menjadi lebih kuat itu? Dan berdasarkan pengalaman-pengalamannya melatih dan bertemu banyak sekali shinobi di luar sana, hanya ada dua alasan yang dapat menyertainya; yaitu alasan yang baik dan alasan yang buruk.

Naruto, misalnya, merupakan salah satu contoh alasan yang baik. Ia terus berlatih dan berlatih demi menjadi lebih kuat agar cita-citanya sebagai Hokage dapat tercapai dan juga alasan lainnya yang lebih mulia.

Yaitu untuk melindungi teman-temannya dan Konoha.

Sedangkan untuk alasan yang buruk... intinya banyak pula shinobi-shinobi di luar sana yang memiliki alasan untuk menjadi lebih kuat yang merugikan banyak pihak.

Oleh karena itulah, malam itu Kakashi menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi guru Hikaru. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih dalam seperti apa seorang Uzumaki Hikaru itu yang sebenarnya? Apa yang anak itu inginkan? Apa yang anak itu cari? Dan ketika di akhirnya, ia mendapati Hikaru terjerumus pada alasan-alasan yang dianggapnya tidak baik, ia akan dengan mudah dapat mengarahkan kembali anak itu pada kebenaran, pada jalan lurus yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan semua pihak yang terlibat dengannya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin gagal _lagi_ untuk yang _kedua_ kalinya.

"Dan kenapa tempat ini?" tanya Kakashi kembali, "Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat latihanmu?"

"Kenapa tidak tempat ini?" Hikaru malah bertanya balik pada sang guru, "Kenapa harus tempat lain ketika aku sudah menemukan tempat yang sempurna untuk menjadi arena latihan? Distrik ini luas, tenang, dan tidak terjamah, cocok bagiku yang mencari ketenangan dan keprivasian saat berlatih."

Pria itu lalu terdiam. Disandarkan punggungnya lebih nyaman pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Sebelah matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan memerhatikan seperti apa suasana di sekitarnya. Jalan berkerikil, tanaman-tanaman yang liar merambat ke berbagai arah, struktur-struktur kayu yang rapuh, dan boneka-boneka serta sasaran latihan di beberapa tempat—jelas yang terakhir itu adalah sebuah intervensi dari Hikaru seorang.

"Apa kau tahu dulunya tempat apa ini, Hikaru-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hikaru menggeleng pelan, rasa penasaran menyelimuti pandangan kedua iris mata hitam legamnya.

"Tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah kompleks perumahan milik sebuah klan yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Namun, sejak tragedi pembantaian yang terjadi pada klan tersebut lebih dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu, sudah tidak ada lagi seorang pun yang tinggal di sini. Lama kelamaan, tempat ini ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bahkan, kalau kau ingat sejarah, ketika Konoha sempat pernah diserbu dan hampir dihancurkan oleh musuh, hanya tempat ini saja yang tak dibangun kembali. Warga Konoha seperti yang telah melupakan tempat ini," jelas sang guru, sebelum ia menatap Hikaru tepat di kedua matanya.

Mendapati bocah itu hanya terdiam, ia kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kau adalah orang pertama yang kutahu mendatangi kembali tempat ini, Hikaru-kun. Bahkan kurasa kau satu-satunya orang yang kepikiran untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai arena berlatih privatmu."

Sambil berusaha mencerna baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, bocah Uzumaki itu larut dalam pemikirannya. Klan yang dibantai? Ia tak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa Konoha, desa tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan, memiliki kisah seperti itu. Klan apakah itu? Apakah merupakan klan yang lebih besar dari klan Hyuuga, pemilik _kekkei genkai_ mata _byakugan_? Mendengar cerita Kakashi dan mengetahui seberapa luas distrik ini, sepertinya klan yang dimaksud adalah keluarga yang lebih besar dari Hyuuga.

Akan tetapi, kenapa ia tak pernah mendengar ada klan yang seperti itu? Pembantaian pula? Ia tak habis pikir, bukankah kejadian besar seperti itu seharusnya tercatat pada kisah sejarah Konoha yang diajarkan di akademi? Atau setidaknya disebutkan saja, hingga ia tahu meskipun tak paham. Lagipula, kenapa klan sebesar itu dibantai?

"Kenapa klan itu dibantai, Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanyanya kemudian yang tak dapat membendung rasa keingintahuannya.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu menghela napasnya dan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian, ditempelkannya jari telunjuk kanan miliknya pada bibirnya yang tertutupi kain topeng. "Kau tahu, sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu rahasia besar Konoha. Tapi karena kau adalah muridku, aku akan menceritakannya. Hanya saja, jangan katakan pada siapapun bahwa aku menceritakan ini padamu ya, terutama pada kedua orangtuamu. Jadi anggap saja kalau kau tak pernah tahu apa-apa. Apa kau mengerti?"

Rahasia besar Konoha? Hikaru mau tak mau mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Meskipun ia tak begitu mengerti, ia tetap menganggukan wajahnya.

"Baiklah," lanjut pria keperakan itu kemudian, "alasan kenapa pembantaian itu terjadi adalah karena keberadaan sebuah kutukan yang dimiliki klan tersebut dari generasi ke generasi. Kutukan itu, '_the curse of hate'_."

"_The curse of hate_?"

"Ya, sesuai namanya, _kutukan kebencian_, artinya dalam diri setiap anggota yang terikat hubungan darah satu sama lain di dalam klan tersebut terdapat rasa benci dan dendam. Ketika seseorang dari klan itu telah terjatuh begitu dalam pada kedua rasa tersebut, ia akan melakukan berbagai cara apapun untuk memuaskan rasa benci dan membalaskan dendamnya, yang pasti berujung pada kematian.

"Dulu sekali, pemimpin klan itu, memiliki rasa benci yang sangat besar terhadap Hokage pertama Konoha yang pernah mengalahkannya. Rasa benci itu pun berkembang menjadi rasa benci pada Konoha dan dia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk menghancurkan desa ini.

"Ketika pemimpin itu meninggal, kebenciannya ternyata telah menganak pinak pada setiap cabang anggota keluarganya, meskipun tiga generasi telah berlalu. Masing-masing anggota klan adalah klan yang sangat loyal pada klannya sendiri. Oleh karena itu, wajar bila kesetiaan mereka pada Konoha patut dipertanyakan. Sampai-sampai salah seorang Hokage Konoha harus menarik janji kesetiaan terhadap desa pada pemimpin klan saat itu.

"Namun, ada pihak lain dari Konoha yang masih ragu akan janji itu dan masih merasa takut bahwa suatu saat nanti, klan besar itu akan mengambil alih Konoha. Meskipun pada saat itu tidak pernah ada tanda-tanda akan adanya kudeta—bahkan, kau tahu, Konoha pun sering memanfaatkan kekuatan klan itu untuk menjamin keberhasilan misi dan anak-anak mereka juga menjalani kehidupan yang sama sepertimu di akademi—rasa ketakutan itu tidak juga hilang. Pada akhirnya, pihak itu pun mengutus seseorang untuk membantai habis keluarga itu. Cukup sampai di sini saja ceritaku."

Hikaru hanya diam termangu mendengar setiap kata demi kata yang dilontarkan sang guru. Ia tak tahu lagi apakah harus percaya atau tidak, yang pasti ia begitu terkesima. Ia tak pernah tahu ada kejadian seperti itu di desa ini dan ingin mendengar lagi lebih banyak apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Apa yang terjadi pada klan itu kemudian? Apakah klan itu musnah begitu saja?

"Apakah kalau begitu... klan itu sudah tak ada lagi? Tidak adakah seorang pun anggota klan itu yang masih hidup hingga saat ini?" tanyanya.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. "Entahlah. Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Kita takkan pernah tahu."

Untuk suatu alasan, kalimat itu terdengar begitu ambigu di telinga Hikaru.

"Nah," sahut Kakashi kemudian, "sekarang kita akan membahas mengenai konsentrasimu yang buruk itu..."

**to be continued**

* * *

Sebenarnya Hikaru itu tidak pendiam-pendiam amat.


End file.
